


I Won't

by justknow



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justknow/pseuds/justknow
Summary: All these times Seongwu convince himself that it's just misunderstanding. Something so rare and considered just a legend, surely won't happen to them?But when Daniel met him again and the unthinkable happen, will Seongwu accept this or try to reject fate?





	I Won't

"Hey, Guanlin. You could go home, I'll man the counter now" 

"Oh, Daniel hyung. Alright, I'll left it to your care" hearing Daniel, Guanlin immediately bow and retreat to staff room. 

Immediately taking position in the counter, Daniel smiling toward Guanlin retreating form. He always get amazed by how polite the young alpha is. But then again, coming in a foreign country at that young age just to chase his dream is already a big thing to do. Daniel know from experience that living in a foreign country is hard, he is not sure he would survive it himself if he didn't have Jisung by his side at that time. 

Sweeping his eyes inside the cafe, he couldn't help feeling proud seeing how even during this time of the day it's filled with people. His parent must be happy if they know the cafe they gift Jisung is so popular now. After all, young Jisung accompanying teenager Daniel living abroad all those year must be hard for Jisung himself. Daniel know how grateful his parents are when Jisung said he will go with Daniel, when it's never his responsibility to begin with. If not for Jisung, Daniel might be sent with several maid and bodyguard. And his parent would constantly worried about him. So it's just fitting that now he could life easily managing several cafe (he open new ones from his first cafe's profit).

*kling

Hearing the cafe door open, Daniel straighten his posture and prepare to greet the customer with smile, something he is accustomed to now after 3 months working in this cafe.

"Welcome to Parque, what could I get- ! "

It's not that Daniel never thought of the possibility meeting him again. Truthfully when Jaehwan's family asks him to continue his study together with Jaehwan and knowing Jisung cafe is located near their college, Daniel realize that this bound to happen. But that still didn't prepare him for when it actually happened.

The handsome person in front of him regard Daniel curiously, no doubt because of Daniel slip up in his greeting. Realizing this, Daniel quickly regain his composure and continue his greeting. He couldn't let this affect the cafe, especially when the person causing this still seems unaware of the turmoil inside his head.

"uhm, yes is it your first time here? what could I get you this afternoon?"

"1 Grape Juice for me please. And Ong? What would you get? The usual?" the handsome alpha, in front of Daniel reply with a smile. If it's other people manning the counter Daniel not sure they will survive his smile. But Daniel's mind is already occupied with the alpha focused on his phone behind him,

"Yeah, taro milk tea for me pl-" shocked would be an understatement. Seongwu body went rigid upon seeing Daniel in front of him. He could see how Seongwu gripe his phone so hard as if that could anchor him. Daniel gulp, taking a breath he tried to force a sincere smile before looking Seongwu in the eyes,

"Hi Seongwu hyung. How are you? It's been a long time"

*-*-*

Daniel would be lying if he says he's fine after that. Seeing Seongwu after all these years still manage to make his body tingle. If not for years of practice masking his feeling, he would definitely crumble after Seongwu and his friends left the cafe. 

He didn't even know when Jisung come to check on the cafe. And seeing how distracted Daniel is, immediately order him to go home even though his shift didn't end yet. Jisung even called Jaehwan to drag Daniel out, because he can't find other people to fill in for his absence, which Daniel become grateful of. He is sure Jisung would drive Daniel home himself otherwise and asking him the reason of his distraction, persistently at that. And Daniel certainy didn't want Jisung to know, at last not yet.

Jaehwan just drop Daniel at their apartment and coming back to his band practice (which Jisung disrupt to take Daniel home). That's why now Daniel is splayed face down on his bed. Thinking over and over about his meeting with Seongwu.

Remembering how Seongwu recognizing him at first glance and how shocked he was, one part of him can't help but be happy. Didn't that means he's still significant for Seongwu? After all, if they are really nothing like what Seongwu want him to believe, then he won't react like that. 

But then again, he still didn't want to have hope. Even if it's really true, he still can't do anything if Seongwu chose to not believe in it. He didn't want to get hurt again. He didn't want a repeat of their last meeting years ago. He should not meet Seongwu again. He won't. 

With that thought, Daniel drifted off to sleep. 

*-*-*

"Whoa" teenage Jisung can't help but exclaim. This mansion is far bigger than the Kang's. And is that a fountain of chocolate? Could he eat all of that?

"Are you having fun Jisung?" hearing a chuckle, Jisung close his gaping mouth and turn to Mrs. Kang bashfully.

"I'm sorry madam. I get ahead of myself"

"It's okay. And how many times I tell you to just call me auntie. You know how we already consider you as family." Jisung just smile, remembering how some of his friend talking about him badly whenever he talk freely about Kang household. Afterall being their head maid son, it seems that not all household are as free toward their people.

"We could entrust Daniel in your care right? We have to meet several people here afterall, and it would be boring for you guys" Mr. Kang question him as he crouched to fix little Daniel vest. 

"Of course sir. I will!"

The night went out smoothly. Little Daniel is always well behaved. So he just accompanying Daniel to get some cake or play in kids area.

"Hyung, what is that smell?"

"Huh? What smell? Do you want other cake Daniel?"

"No. There's something smell so good overthere. Let's go there hyung!" Daniel suddenly run leaving Jisung bewildered and try to catch him.

"Wait! Niel!"

Jisung didn't know how long have they been together. But when he managed to locate Daniel again, he spot him curled up in a boy side, said boy hand stroking his hair with such a fond look that Jisung feel like he intruding some special bubble. 

"Uhm, I'm sorry but what did you do to Daniel?"

The boy with Daniel raise his head to look at Jisung confusedly. When Jisung point his eyes to Daniel's curled up body. He tighthen his grap around the boy and regard Daniel warily.

"And who are you?"

"I'm his hyung. So could you please explain why is he like that?" at this the boy turn his guard down

"Ah, he just suddenly come up to me, talking some random things when following me around and suddenly fall asleep when we sit here. That's all."

"Is that so? Might be too much sugar for tonight. I'm sorry if he bothering you. Then I will take him to our car now."

"No worries, I like having him around" the boy said with that fond smile again, Jisung just disregard it to take Daniel from his side, and start to go toward the lobby.

"Wait. What family are you guys from? I mean who is his name?"

Jisung regard the boys curiously, giving their identity to small boy like him won't be a problem right?

"He is Daniel. From Kang family" with that Jisung gave the boy a small nod and left with sleeping Daniel. 

*-*-*

Seongwu sigh. His head hurt. Why did he met Kang Daniel again? Didn't he left to study abroad 8 years ago? After that painful night? 

Right, both of his parents died in accident several months ago. He remember some of his classmates talk about that. How the Kang family is in chaos after that. Did he come back because of that? But why did they meet just know? As heir of Kang family they should have meet in gathering before. It's not like when they are young and just occasionaly get brought to be shown off by their parents. 

Shown off. Of course Kang Daniel is a good son to be shown off alright. Every family dream to have a heir as good as him. Good manner, good at study, good physical trait. Everyone talk about little Kang Daniel at that time. How he would bring Kang family far above the rest if he present as alpha. 

Even though they just meet for a short time when he is 10 y.o, he always remember their interaction so vividly. Sensing a smell so good, he follow it through the party goers. Finding a pair of bright eyes which turned even brighter upon meeting his. How that small kid immediately run to his side and talking about whatever like they already know each other forever. Daniel might not even know who he is, after all he just know Daniel's name from his hyung. But that's enough to make him feel proud everytime he hear people talking about how wonderful his Daniel (yep, his) grow up to. Enough to make him forget how those people also talk about how shameful he is. 

*-*-*

Daniel sigh, Jisung come to check on him again. Something he always do everyday since he met Seongwu that day. Before he usually just check this cafe once a week, but now he always come everyday, and during Daniel shift. 

"I'm fine hyung. You shouldn't come here everyday you know. What about your other cafe? Didn't other branch need your supervision more compared to here. And you coming here frighten other part-timer."

"You know why I'm here Daniel. If you want me to go you know what to do."

Of course Daniel know. He just need to fess up to Jisung about meeting Ong Seongwu. He just need to keep his mouth shut to Jisung because Jaehwan have something occupying most of his time these days. As omega Jaehwan is more sensitive toward his feeling, but Jisung is a beta so Daniel only need Jisung to forget it soon. He also never bump into Seongwu again these 2 weeks so it's not like he have to get worried.

"Suit yourself. I didn't have anything you need to worry about. How about you use those time to get a mate or something?"

"I will worry about mating if you're already settled. So please just found yourself a good partner yourself if you want to help me."

"You know I alr have mate" Daniel mutter

"What do you say?"

"Nothing. I just hope you won't die old alone. I'll wrap up here then hyung. I have to do group project tonight"

"Yah! How could you left your shift is not over in 30 minutes!"

"You could do it in my stead. I've sent text to Jimin and he'll be here in 15 minute. Bye hyung"

"Aish you br-"

Daniel chuckle as he left the cafe. Straightening his jacket he start toward the bus stop. When he arrive there it's empty, just like usual. No one really use bus around here, after all everything around here is centered to his college. And most of his college student is a well off student which drive their own vehicle around. Even Jaehwan's parents already offering Daniel a car to him. But Daniel never want to burden themselves more. They already pay for his living expenses with Jaehwan and his school tuition, which he know is very expensive. If not because they give reason for him to help improving Jaehwan's grade he won't want to continue his study in this particular college. 

Boarding the bus he opened his phone and sent text to his group buddy. Checking the time he is grateful that he won't be late. If he finish his shift in the cafe today, he certainly would be late. And he know what his group project would talk about behind his back, how he bring their group down by working. As far as he knows no one in his college work part-time like him. At most they would be interning for their own family business.

Daniel hop off the bus and continue walking toward the apartment complex. This is the newest luxury complex build near college and he know some of his college friend buy a unit (or two) here, often just for show. Showing his identification to the guard just like how his friend tell him, he get shown to the elevator and board it. He just minding his phone when the elevator door opening again. Daniel raise his head to check because he is sure he push level 20, and it's just two floor above the lobby. 

"!"

There he is, Ong Seongwu, standing as shocked as Daniel in front of the elevator. Calming his heart, Daniel move sideways to give room for Seongwu to enter. Seongwu seems to have a harder time calming himself compared to Daniel. But then he board the elevator before the door close. 

"Do you live here?" Seongwu is the first to break the suffocating silence surrounding them.

"No. My classmate live here. I just come to work on group project. Do you?"

"Ah, yes. I live here."

"Do you live in 20th floor too?"

"No, I'm not"

"Shouldn't you press your floor button then hyung?"

"Right"

After Seongwu press the button for 23th floor. The silence continue. Seongwu might be embarassed because he failed to behave normally by forgetting to press his floor button. And Daniel can't think what to say to break the ice.

Daniel start to fidget uncomfortably. He didn't know why but his body feel strange. He already know how his body always tingle when he is around Seongwu, but this is far more intense than usual. Daniel try to not focusing his mind on Seongwu presence beside him. Hoping it would lessen his uncomfortable feeling, but it didn't help at all. Daniel feel even more sensitive to his surrounding. And why is the rode to 20th floor feel so long? Apartment as expensive as this shouldn't take this long right? And is there no air con flowing here? 

Seongwu glance toward Daniel. The usual calm Daniel seems more agitated today. He constantly changing stance and bringing his jacket together. And why is his scent suddenly amplified? Seongwu always try to dismiss how strange it is for him to manage to smell Daniel scent even when Daniel is a beta. But now, it's far more potent compared to what he usually smell. Even omega in heat never smell this strong to Seongwu. Wait? Heat? He turn to Daniel and see that Daniel also seems startled to smell Seongwu scent, which he didn't realize start emitting.

*ding

Seongwu thought are interrupted when the elevator door opened. Indicated that they has reached Daniel's destination. Daniel also seems to realize this and gather his bearing to get off the elevator.

"I- I stopped here. Go- goodbye, hyung!"

Daniel start to walk out but his knees feel weak and he felt how he lurched down. He close his eyes to brace himself to fall but it never come. So he opened his eyes and see that Seongwu managed to catch him by the waist to prevent his fall. 

"Are you okay?"

Daniel try to answer but then he feel something slick coming out of his ass and buckled even more.

"What! Nhn"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first time writing a fic.  
> And I know it's very short, but I'm still not sure whether it's good or not so here it is. Consider this as preview.  
> I'll try to write far longer chapter next.


End file.
